1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus designed to slide onto the bill of a baseball cap for storage and transport. The bottle opener apparatus may be subsequently slid off the bill of the baseball cap as desired for use in removing a bottle cap from a bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, known bottle cap openers that are associated with a baseball cap are built into and/or non-removably integrated with the bill of the cap. Consequently, the region of the bottle opener that the bottle cap is inserted, and which applies the structure and leveraging force to remove the bottle cap from the bottle must be exposed in some way. In some cases, the opening region is disposed below the bill of the cap, allowing access for the bottle cap. This arrangement is undesirable because, inter alia, a large portion of the bottle opener device extends into the peripheral vision of the cap wearer.
In other cases, the bottle opener device is roughly aligned with the edge of the bill, thereby eliminating the peripheral vision issue. However, this arrangement requires locating the opening region of the device on the cap bill, eliminating access thereto by the bottle cap for removal. As a consequence, this known structure requires removal of part of the bill of the cap in the same or similar shaping as the opening region of the device. In this way, the wearer of the cap may insert the bottle cap into the opening region of the device for removal. Thus, a customized cap must be manufactured with the bottle opener device since the device is non-removably integrated into the structure of the cap's bill.
The present invention addresses, inter alia, these issues.